


Bowser's Targonian Inside Story

by iii23



Category: League of Legends, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iii23/pseuds/iii23
Summary: Fawful's fury knows no bounds. The mad Beanie decided to enact revenge on the Mario Bros for killing Cackletta, with Bowser and the Targonians thrown into the crosshairs seemly on accident. Oh, Fawful thought that through. Fawful's plans would form a very unlikely team of heroes, while at the same time, crushing them like a peanut butter and bean sandwich. But when the world is at stake, the Mario Bros and Aspects will defend it bravely, no matter the circumstances.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

* * *

 

Fawful's fateful revenge story started off with some... extra large mountaintop warriors. Fawful was originally planning to keep of plans of avenging small, just in the Mushroom Kingdom. But aftering digging around in the tunnels of Toad Town, he discovered ancient texts that caused the beanie to rethink his entire, wraithful strategy.

 

It was just a few crude drawings and text, but it was all Fawful needed. It showed Toads in an older version of Toad Town interacting with strange individuals. One was a woman who seemed to glow as brightly as the sun, even from the stone, and another appeared as far and distant as the moon. A helmeted warrior with a spear towered over the intimidated Toads, while a young child with long hair tried to calm them down. A muscular one seemed to be showing off some muscles, but Fawful could care less about showcasing meat that wasn't the mangled bodies of the  _Finkrats._  Fawful could make out from the text that these beings were "Aspects", physical bodies of gods who lived on a large mountain on "Valoran", a new continent that nobody seems to remember.

 

Fawful then moved on to the next drawings, which he had reviewed already. Princess Peach, the key to his vengeful plans of fury, sealing away the Dark Star into the depths of Toad Town. But, Fawful saw something that almost made his eyes jump out of their sockets. Rubbing away some of the dust, he saw the child standing close by to the princess, but desperately pretending to be cowering like the rest of the Toads.

 

Fawful's excellent judgement never misses the details.

 

Peach now seemed to be  _pretending_ to seal away the Dark Star, while the child was doing all the work. The Princess had been deceiving the god and in a way, Fawful. Fawful is the one who does the outsmarting, and it wouldn't stand in his glorious eyes.

 

The Aspects' mountain couldn't be too far away from Toad Town if Peach could get in touch with them, so Fawful would have to fly by the mountain and leave a little gift concocted by his new minions, the Best Fitness Friends.

 

This complication wouldn't matter in the grand scheme of things. The Mushroom Kingdom, the mountain, Aspects, Valoran, it doesn't matter to the beanie. They will all be consumed by the power of the great Dark Star.

* * *

 

A/N: This story isn't related to my other Mario and Luigi work, Mario and Luigi Freljord Frenzy, it's just something I am working one separate from the story, so you don't need to read it to understand the context. And I promise I will make longer chapters, since I usually make a short introductory chapter, then make larger ones. Also, I'm pretty busy with other things in life, so expect some droughts in content every now and then.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

* * *

 

The blight of enlarged humans seemly appeared out of nowhere, from the perspectives of the Targonians who dwelled near the base and the Solari who dared to live higher up the slopes. Seemly overnight, most of members of the Ra-Horak tribe and the Solari had gained more than a few pounds. Men and woman had become titanic, immobile balloons of themselves, and even the reowned warriors of the Ra-Horak were not immune. In fact, most of the warriors had been put out of action by the plague of obesity, which was very suspicious. Was this some sort of cruel joke by a certain tricky Aspect? The Ra-Horak and Solari's memories begun to slip on who ruled the summit of Targon, even the members left unscathed by the bloated were not safe. Who were they, even? What was their purpose? Why we're they living in such a violent, dangerious environment? Much more begun to disappear from Targonian minds that very day...

***

Meanwhile, in an old Solari temple near the summit of Mount Targon, the Aspects had gathered together for an emergency meeting. Most of the Ascended rarely come together all at once; each are usually too busy with other activities to communicate with each other. Leona was busy trying to hunt down Diana, Pantheon was busy with his trusted Ra-Horak warriors, Taric was busy being manly, and Zoe was being Zoe.

 

When Pantheon's men grew several times their original weight that day, he knew it was something serious. Obviously, the creatures of the Void that popped up time to time would never perform such a ridiculous stunt, and Aruelion Sol had one of his "children" annihilated when Pantheon discovered a bill for food he never paid for(Even the Gods have to go shopping time to time), so the Dragon would not have the gall to prank the Aspects again.  Pantheon begun to search around the mountain for Leona, but was suprised by Zoe, who jumped out of one of her portals to greet him.

 

Zoe seemed more... panicked than usual. She still wore her cheery smile as always, but she was twitchy and stuttering. The Aspect of Twilight confirmed Pantheon's worries. The rest of the Targonians living down the mountain had been bloated like his warriors, but even as unpredictable Zoe can be, Pantheon could tell what Pantheon upset her. Zoe claimed the Targonians had no memory of the Aspects, to which Pantheon sighed. It had been many, many years since the Aspects met with their people, and most of the Aspects had their reasons of remaining hidden. Zoe, however, still tried to interact with her fellow Targonians, which usually ended in conflict. She was never annoyed by this fact, but at the moment, Zoe looked serious.

 

Pantheon decided to round up the rest of the Aspects and meet up at  temple overlooking most of the mountain. It was easy with the help of Zoe's portals, and by the afternoon, all the Aspects were finally in one single location after hundreds of years, ready to discuss the greatest (And weirdest) threat Targon has ever faced.

 

"Nice to be together at last, fellow Aspects!" Pantheon anounced, glancing pointedly at Leona. "We have been assembled to tackle the... strange occurrences around Targon lately. I do not want to go into the details."

 

Everyone nodded in agreement.

 

"Indeed Pantheon," Taric spoke. "We must figure out away to protect the people of Targon from whatever this plague is. We don't want the remaining mortals to become..."

 

"Blorbs!" Zoe shouted out.

 

The Aspects gave Zoe a confused look.

 

"Blorbs?" Diana asked.

 

"Well, The mortals are bloated and are basically orbs, so I mixed them into one!" She responded. "And this problem is a lot more serious than you guys realize!"

 

"As far as we know, the Targonians have been put under some sort of curse. We could get Soraka to help turn this situation around." Leona said.

 

"No!" Zoe yelled, catching the Aspects off guard. "The mortals... they have no idea who we are!"

 

"Zoe, of course they forgot." Taric said calmly "Sadly, we have become myths, children's stories among the people we serve, and there is little we can do but work in the shadows."

 

"This would have never happened if you weren't lousy at your job,  _Sheild of Valoran._ " Zoe responded. "When I try to interact with others, they are scared of me, as if I am monster. Even the children want nothing to do with me! Whoever did this was not just fooling around, they want to repell us away from our fellow Targonians!"

 

The other Aspects started whispering among each other, discussing their conspiracies on who created the "Blorbs." They seemed to be pinning the blame on Sol, which caused Zoe to groan in frustration. The poor dragon could never get break working for the Aspects, always first person guilty of crimes, always the first to be abused.

 

Suddenly, all of the Aspects froze, as if something had overridden their bodies. They were used to this, as the beings who lived inside their bodies occasionally gave them glimpses of the lifes of past Aspects.

 

But this vision was far different from the rest. Instead of it being another moment from a horrible conflict in Shurima, it was in a strange town with mushroom houses and mushroom people. A dark, star like rock was bombarding the town with lasers and meteorites, creating a cataclysmic scene. Past Aspects of the Sun, Moon, War, and such arrived to defend the mushroom creatures, while a regal figure proudly faced the evil entity. She raised her arms menacingly at the star, but a hooded figure, clearly a previous Aspect of Twilight, did all the work. The entity was frozen in place, and its crimson eyes and spikes disappeared. The being fell to the ground, inert, and the mushrooms quickly picked it up and begun carrying it out of town...

 

The Aspects received control over their bodies once more. However, two words happened to be repeated over and over in their minds:  _Toad Town, Toad Town, Toad Town..._

 

"All those innocent lives in danger... how come I never knew about this sooner?!" Taric exclaimed.

 

"The place sure didn't look like anywhere on Valoran." Diana mentioned

 

"Sister of the Moon, this has to be the 'Toad Town' we saw!" Leona responded. "It and that evil star must have something to do with this chaos on Targon!"

 

Diana begun to chuckle at Leona's last words, but she laughed a little to hard.

 

"What is it, Diana?"

 

"Just something ironic. Nothing very important." She said very quickly.

 

Leona's face begun to grow bright red. "Y-You know I could care for less about Solari tradition! You live because..."

 

"Girls! Look at Zoe!" Pantheon yelled at the Aspects. "The lad doesn't look too alright..."

 

The Aspect in question had a blank look on her face. Terrified, which is something someone like Zoe rarely faced. Quickly, she conjured one of her portals, then jumped in.

 

"Wait Zoe!" Pantheon jumped out of his seat and lunged for the portal, but it closed before he slammed onto the ground embarrassingly.

***

In the conference room of Peach Castle, the greatest minds of Toad Town gathered to discuss the issue of Toads expanded to ludicrous levels. The two famous defenders of the kingdom, Mario and Luigi were present, but Luigi had fallen alseep in the middle of the discussion. Princess Peach and her trusty guard Toadsworth stood at the podium, leading the discussion. Starlow came along too, since a problem in the Mushroom Kingdom was an issue for the Star Sprites. Toadbert, the medical genius of Toad Town everyone hoped to come up with a cure for the Blorbs, was still scratching his head.

 

"My apologies, Princess, the Blorbs are just nothing I've ever seen before!" The mushroom person said. "So round! So heavy! So annoying hard to cure! The only lead we have is that a hooded figure was seen shortly before the Blorbs appeared!"

 

Mario instantly perked up his drowsy head, while Luigi was still alseep. He knew they fought someone who met that criteria back in the Beanbean Kingdom, but the plumber could not but his finger on it.

 

"Hey, I remember some crazy fellow back in Beanbean, little linguino!" Mario responded. "Came up with all sorts of wacky gadgets... was one a vacuum backpack?"

 

"If it's a lead, we must follow it at once!" Toadsworth exclaimed, waving his cane for emphasis. "Mario and Luigi, search everywhere for clues for that cloaked fiend!"

 

Suddenly, a strange girl smashed through the doors, crashing into the table where the conference was held. She had unnaturally long hair that turned bright pink at the end, and one of her eyes was apparently light purple. The girl wore a simple teal shirt and scarf with markings completely alien to the Bros and Peach.

 

Luigi chose this time to awaken from his totally important slumber, glancing around wildly and mumbling when he saw the girl.

 

"Starlow, this one of those Star Sprites you've been talking about?" Luigi asked, half conscious.

 

"Oh Luigi," She said mockingly. "All Star Sprites are, you know,  _stars._ This kid must be an outsider!"

 

"By boogity! Could she be the one responsible for those Blorbs?" Toadbert proposed.

 

The girl quickly pushed herself away from the table. The gang noticed that she was under a lot of stress, from her blushing face and sweat "W-why would I do the same thing that happened to my people!? D-do you th-ink I am a..."

 

The girl's rage disappeared as she begun to stutter incoherently until Peach came up to her. Instantly, a spark of hope lit up in the child's face as the princess hugged her.

 

"Don't feel sad, little, er, what's the word... Aspect! The Marios and I will pay you back for your deeds in Toad Town!" The princess releashed the young goddess, who had made a complete 180 emotionally.

 

"Sweet!" She exclaimed, summoning a portal on the table. "The gang will, like totally appreciate your help!" The girl then jumped into the wormhole, along with the princess.

 

"Princess!" Toadsworth panicked, running around in circles before steeling himself. "No. Even at this age, fearlessness is what all aides should have! Tally-ho!" He jumped into the wormhole, screaming Peach's name.

 

Toadbert was giddy just looking at the portal. "Interdimension travel? By boogity! Sign me up!" He quickly followed Toadsworth, yelling "FOR SCIENCE!!!"

 

Seeing that himself and Luigi were the only ones left, Mario simply shrugged, and grabbed Luigi's sleeping body. The two had traveled across the galaxy before. Twice, in fact! A little dimension hopping wouldn't hurt, right?

 

Well, Bowser and Kamek busting in and discovering the wormhole quickly made things complicated for the Bros and Aspects.

***

Back at Mount Targon, things had quickly gone south. Pantheon had erupted into tirade with Leona and Diana, citing their foolishness as the reason why he hadn't noticed Zoe before. Taric had decided that this "meeting" had become nothing but an immature shouting match, so he quietly tried to sneak out of the building while the Aspects argued.

 

However, one of Zoe's portals popped up right at the exit, causing Taric to yelp and fall backwards. Out of it came Zoe, of course, but with the princess from their visions! Two men in overalls and some mushroom creatures came out along with the princess. Could these strangers give them clues to cure the plague?

 

"Zoe! We worried deeply for you!" Taric said as he stood up. "You looked so sick, but you brought the maiden from the visions!"

 

"Well..." Zone gulped. "About... before..."

 

Suddenly, Bowser and Kamek came flying out of the wormhole, Bowser in his personal Koopa Clown Car. The Koopa King continued to fly upward, smashing through the roof, before coming crashing down. Zoe and her guests quickly moved out of the way as Bowser landed, spinning around in his shell stylishly.

 

"Hahaha!" Bowser laughed. "Did you really think you could not invite the King of Awesome to your meeting, Peach?"

 

"Y-You were invited!" Peach stuttered.

 

"Then why did you scram through that wormhole I saw in your castle? Why did you flee?! And just what in the Dark Land is this place?!"

 

Bowser grew more and more unstable, his face becoming redder and redder visbly. Surprisingly, Kamek tried to calm him down.

 

"Your nastiness! Don't forget why you came here..."

 

Bowser stomped the floor in defiance, causing cracks to form on the already unstable ceiling. The Aspects quickly knew the situation was escalating, so they each summoned their weapons.

 

"Make another move Shelly, and I will eliminate you with the power of the Sun!" Leona threatened.

 

"If it's bloodshed he wants, then I will have a great time here!" Pantheon yelled, smiling under his helmet.

 

The paragon lunged for the Koopa King, but Starlow flashed a bright light in his eyes, causing the Aspect flinch. Peach somehow lifted Bowser up telekineticly, and chucked the Koopa out the hole in the ceiling. Everyone looked at Kamek next. The Magikoopa simply groaned, then flew out the hole.

 

"You have my apologies, saviors of Toad Town." Peach said. "I would've talked with Bowser earlier about this, but he isn't really the kind that sits and waits. Now then, I have a lot to explain..."

***

Meanwhile, in a snowy forest not to far away, the Koopa King layed unconscious on the ground. Kamek flew in and casted some rejuvenating bolts of his geometrical magic at Bowser's body, causing him to get up grumpily.

 

"The NERVE of that blasted princess!" Bowser yelled. "She chooses NOW to finally try to escape from me, when I legitimately had something important say!"

 

"Maybe, you should have introduced yourself properly, Master Bowser." Kamek suggested.

 

"Hmp! I introduce myself however the hell I want to! I'm the strongest being in the Mushroom Kingdom!" Bowser responded. "You know what? Forget those overweight Goombas! Junior could probably so something about it! I'm in the mood to capture that princess and bust out of this joint!"

 

"But won't Mario-"

 

Bowser breathed out a stream of fire in fury. "DO NOT SAY THAT NAME! I WILL MARCH UP THIS ENTIRE MOUNTAIN TO CAPTURE PEACH!"

 

"Okay okay, your wraithfulness! At least chill yourself!" Kamek said, quickly bolting away.

 

After Kamek flew away, the Koopa King laughed maniacally. "I'll chill nothing! I will make my way back to that temple, and kick those weirdos' asses too!"

 

Bowser wandered through the snow for a bit, but returning up the slopes was harder than he expected. The trees seemed to stretch on for miles and miles, and his footprints was the only sense of direction Bowser had. After what seemed like hours, a high pitch voice caught the Koopa King's attention.

 

"A WINNER IS YOU!"

 

Bowser whirled around quickly, his attention caught like a bug near a zapper. He saw cloaked figure in a carved out tree running a shop, with sickly mushrooms rotating above like a baby's moble. Bowser ran up to the store with a victorious smile.

 

"What? I won what?" Bowser questioned.

 

"JACKPOTTER!!" The creature said again.

 

Kamek flew in to see what Bowser was up to.

 

"Bowser, what are you..."

 

Kamek was ignored as Bowser tuned in to the shopkeeper.

 

"The luck runs deep in the customer! The lucky customer gets an equally lucky Lucky Shroom!" The figure showcased his delicacy, a Super Mushroom, but with a green stem, yellow cap, and purple spots.

 

"What's this about me earning that mushroom?" He questioned. "I don't have money, and what even is jackpoting?"

 

"Don't be bored by the details, befuddled loterier! Don't be worried by the worries!" The creature responded."Instead, have the Lucky Shroom of wonderful tastiness! Scolf it down, rip it it apart with those fierce fangs of yours, and your normal luck will power into super luck! Enough to beat the finkrats... MARIOS!"

 

"Something that can beat those plump plumbers? Sweet!" Bowser commented.

 

"I say yes to that query, Mario hunter! Have a helping of the helpful 'Shroom, and it will help you create a rain of lucky hits to do the annihilating of the Marios! Your mightest foes will crumple like animals of the inbred! Your fury will be aweworthy!"

 

"Master, are you sure you want to trust that mushroom?" Kamek said, concerned. "I'll put it shortly: dude is crazy! And keep that  _thing_ far from your mouth!"

 

"Did you hear anything?! That thing will help me beat Mario!" Bowser approached the store demanding the mushroom. "You! Gimmie that shroom!"

 

The shopkeeper handed it over the mushroom. "ENJOY THE EATING!!" He squeaked.

 

Bowser quickly ate the mushroom whole. Of course, he begun to feel ill immediately, his head turning bright red.

 

"Your queasiness! I told you not to devour that crud!" Kamek scolded, turning to the shopkeeper. "Hey, you cheeky weasel! What did you give to Bowser!"

 

The shopkeeper jumped on a floating platform of his, laughing maniacally. He inverted his cloak, revealing a bright red jacket and swirled glasses.

 

"Such easiness!" He teased. "Fills Fawful up with the gleeful chortles! Fills Fawful with the strategic satisfaction! Now, Fawful will be doing the leaving while you are having a date with the Aspects!"

 

Fawful then flew away, chortling madly. Meanwhile, Bowser's flushed face seemed to have disappeared.

 

"Master Bowser? You alright?" Kamek asked.

 

Suddenly, Bowser unleashed a vortex from his mouth, sucking in nearby trees and pipes into his body. Kamek managed to flee just in time.

 

"Man..." He sighed as he flew back to Bowser Castle "How will I explain this to the young master?"

 ***

"So that certainly explains things, Princess Peach." Diana said after one long explanation. "We appreciate the thanks, but we sort of believed you had the solution to those... 'Blorbs'"

 

"Even our best minds like Toadbert are stumped." The princess said. "Thankfully, we have a clue on who caused this atrocity. The mysterious figure was sited at Toad Town before the Blorbs appeared."

 

"That jerk might be behind the same situation here!" Zoe speculated. "But... I thought I was the only one who would travel between dimensions!"

 

"If you've been on the same adventures as us, you would a-expect anything!" Mario laughed.

 

"Well, Bros and Aspects, It's starting to get late outside." Toadsworth mentioned. "It's about time we give that cloaked fiend the old hee-haw!"

 

Suddenly, Bowser smashed through the doors, and unleashed a vacuum of air from his mouth! Mario, Toads, Aspects, and princess were all sucked into Bowser's body in an instant. Luigi still slept through all the ruckus, tossing and turning. Bowser then sucked up Luigi, but he put up resistance, swimming in the air to escape.

 

"What in the world is going on!?!?!" He screamed as Bowser inhaled him.

 

"Hahaha! How's that for capturing Peach!" He gloated. "Now, I better find were that scardy-rat hag ran off to..."

 

However, Bowser instantly fell to the ground, unconscious. Fawful and his literally boorish minion, Midbus entered the building.

 

"I HAVE VICTORY!" Fawful said as he walked up to Bowser. "Easy as the making of bread sandwiches! Now, for the proceeding with the plan that the Fawful has planned!"

 

Fawful whistled to his minion. " USE ROLLOUT, MIDBUS!"

 

The pig in question quickly rolled in, smashing through the walls, picked up Bowser, then rolled out.

 

"I am liking the obedience!" Fawful said. "But Fawful needs more, much more for the grandest of schemes... TO BECOME GOD"

 

Fawful had many chortles that very night.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

* * *

After falling down for what seemed like an eternity, Mario woke up, laying on the slimy, yellow flesh of Bowser's inards.

"Now I know what a meatball feels like." He groaned as he stared up the esophagus.

 

Freedom seemed so far away. The fleshy pipe went upwards and upwards until Mario could only see darkness in the esophagus. Green, spiked cells floated by him in the background. It was almost as if Mario entered a new world...

 

"Hey! Anybody here?!" A muffled voice said.

 

Mario saw Zoe trapped in a purpleish goop that completely entombed The plumber jumped on the slime, causing it to release the girl. Strangely, the goop started to slither away through a tube leading out of the chamber.

 

"Thanks!" Complemented Zoe. "That crud was the pits! Let's get out of here and get Bowser to release our friends!"

 

The Aspect began to ignore gravity, thrusting herself upwarps into the air. The darkness swallowed her whole as she drifted out of Mario's view. A spark of hope ignited in the Italian's pasta entwined heart. Zoe could call for help, or even give Bowser a good beatdwon for the situation he got Peach in.

 

However, Mario heard the distinctive "thud!" of a person colliding with a wall. Zoe came tumbling down the esophagus, landing with a belly flop. She was in a panic, breathing wildly and glancing all over the place. The aspect summoned a portal and tried to jump through it, but it spat her back out.

 

"Something... stopped... me..." She panted. "And... I can't warp out of here..."

 

Mario put a hand on the girl's shoulders. "Don't sweat a storm of pasta sauce, Zoe. We'll just have to do this the hard way."

 

Suddenly, a shrill voice ran through the stomach like cave. "LEMME GO!"

 

"Starlow!" Mario exclaimed. "I've got to save her out of whatever mess she is in!" The plumber rushed towards the source of the voice.

 

"Hey, wait for me!" Yelled Zoe as she pursued Mario through the tunnel.

***

The Star Sprite was in the same slime that had trapped Zoe, except a good few feet in the air. Even Mario knew his jumping skills weren't enough to reach Starlow. Fortunately, a cannon like pipe was under the ensnared Starlow.

 

The plumber slid into the pipe. It was no different from the hundreds of warp pipes he used, except much more slimey. The pipe shot Mario into Starlow, popping the bubble, and he landed on a bone-like platform with the Star Sprite.

 

"Whew! I couldn't stand that slime for any longer!" Starlow began, but then saw the goop turn into goomba like ameobas.

 

"Now these are what I call Micro Goombas!" Mario joked, getting ready to fight.

 

"Seems like you know the drill already. A to attack and dodge..."

 

Mario squished one of the Goomblues, ignoring Starlow.

 

"Well... do you know that X is to..." Mario blocked a rolling Goomblue with his arms.

 

Starlow sighed in frustration. "Guess I'm just some tutorial fairy..."

 

Zoe jumped on the platform, snapping the Star Sprite out of her thoughts.

 

" _Yes! Mario was never in combat with a partner other than Luigi!" She thought with a gleeful smile. "This is the perfect time for a completely natural tutorial!"_

 

"STOP!" She shouted at the slimey Goomba. The mindless monster somehow agreed with her, standing idle.

 

"Hey Zoe, I think you need a refresher on combat!"

 

"Thanks, but I'm sort of..."

 

"See those blocks in the air?"

 

"What blocks... huh?" Zoe noticed an assortment of cubes floating in a ring above her. "Hey, these thing-a-ma-Bob's of yours look sweet!"

 

"Glad you appreciate them!" Starlow glanced at Mario, who had a disapproving frown. She quickly turned her gaze back to the Aspect.

 

"Now, you should use the Q button to..."

 

Zoe was on step ahead, she bopped one of the blocks that reassembled one of her favorite tools, the Paddle Star. She turned behind her target to fling an arrow like star backwards, and at the last second, redirected it back at the Goomblue, annihilating it.

 

"Got it!" She anounced.

 

"You cooked that baddie like thoroughly boiled pasta!" Mario complimented. He began to think back to Luigi, how was typically more inept at combat than he was. Zoe would be a time partner, but no one would be valued over Luigi, for he was his treasured brother.

 

"Alright gang, lets move out! Our friends can't be far! We might get home in time for a spaghetti dinner!" Commanded Mario.

 

And so, the trio moved out, clobbering baddies along the way. When they walked through a dark, fleshy tunnel, they had enetered a whole new environmental. No longer were Mario, Starlow, and Zoe in the dank stomach of Bowser. They were in a dry, open tunnel with sparks of electricity running through the bones that made the walls and celings.

 

"I think we are in Bowser's spine!" Said Mario. "Strange, I thought spines were supposed to be vertical..."

 

"Maybe Bowser is asleep." Zoe suggested. "If we give one of those thingies a wack, that turtle might get up."

 

"If only I brought my hammer with me..." Mario sighed, quickly noticing Starlow speeding away.

 

"Hey! Starlow..."

 

The Star Sprite gestured to a wooden crate with a hammer symbol, while Taric stared at it, memorized. Zoe screamed in joy, sprinting over to her friend to give one big hug.

 

"Taric! You're alright!" Zoe practically screamed.

 

"It will take more than reptile slobber to ruin these gems!" He joked, causing everyone to groan in disgust.

 

"Guys! Look at that yellow bulb!" Starlow pointed at a stem like object sticking out from a bone wall. "This must be connected to the rest of Bowser's nervous system!"

 

"Pardon?" Taric asked.

 

"In your terms, Mr bodybuilder, if we stimulate the bulb, Bowser might get up..."

 

"On it!"

 

Mario gave the box a ground pound, smashing it open to reveal a hammer. Mario grabbed the weapon, gave it an affectionate kiss, and prepared to swing it at the nerve.

 

"Wait!" Starlow yelled. "Shouldn't we..."

 

Mario wacked the bulb. A blue bolt of electricity coarsed through the walls surrounded the spinal room, lighting it up. The group would've tooken the time to admire the sights, but a loud, booming voice echoed painfully in their ears.

 

"YEOWCH!!" Bowser jumped off the ground and landed with a thud. He seemed to landed on something soft and warm, but Bowser already begun drift to sleep...

 

"Well, that worked." Mario said sarcastically before giving the nerve another wack.

 

"WOWCH!" The koopa screamed in pain.

 

Bowser finally began to wake up from his sleep. He got up on his knees, clutching his stomach in agony.

 

"What have I've been eating..."

 

Bowser stopped himself, for the next thing he saw led to even more confusion. Right under his feet seemed to be a six winged angel snoozing away on the ground. She had short, pale hair, and that pristine face...

 

The Koopa King couldn't believe it. He had scored himself a Princess, no pesky Mario's including! Whatever plan he created had  to be so clever, Bowser passed out just thinking about it! This would totally make up for waking up n a cave far, far from his castle.

 

The angel's eyes began to open. Her pupils were barely visible, the bright yellow of her sclera overpowering the color of her eyes. Bowser then looked down at the fair maiden.

 

His legs were crushing her breasts.

 

"WHAT IN THE VOID?!l She shrieked.

 

The next thing Bowser knew, he was lifted effortlessly by the woman and tossed on his back, the worst position any Koopa could be in. The angel summoned two blades, pointing each at the Koopa King.

 

"Who are you, and why have you removed me from the watch of Jarvan VI?" She demanded.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

* * *

 

"Well, that woke him up." Starlow said sarcastically.

 

"Couldn't you have thought of a better idea than blowing our ears out?" Luigi groaned. "Man, this more painful than our old plumbing school..."

 

"Hey, lets try to talk with Bowser!" Zoe suggested. "Even if he ate us and trapped us in this disgusting place, the best thing to do is make friends!"

 

"Good idea!" The star sprite replied, flying up into the great beyond. "HEY! HEAR ME?"

 

Meanwhile, Bowser heard a tiny voice in his head while evading sword beams from the woman. 

 

"What? Where's that voice?"

 

The angelic woman raised an eyebrow. "I assume you mean me, monster. I have no problems disposing of the insane if they threaten justice!"

 

"Sorry if you can't see me, because I am inside your body." Starlow replied, noticing that Taric and Zoe started sweating.

 

"Hey, wants the matter?"

 

"Starlow... That's Kale."

 

"That justice lady?"

 

"She is another one of us, but her focus is more on the mortal world. Her devotion to Demacia is even stronger than mine."

 

"What's Demacia?"

 

"They are a bunch of prudes who have been duped by Kale!" Zoe responded, more frustrated than usual. "They think she is the one who promotes justice, when it real is her sister! I swear, why can't the gods and humans just get along..."

 

"And Bowser has ran into this woman?" Mario was rather worried, since he did not want to know what would happen to them if Kale slayer the Koopa. "Mama mia, I hope all those years of fighting us Mario's pays off..."

 

Back on the surface world, Bowser decided to take a stand. He had now idea who that armored chick was, but she could definitely compete with Peach. No way would his pride be destroyed be destroyed by his own captives!

 

A Fawfulcopter swooped in to see the brawl unfold. "Oh, how much chortles I am having! This battle will explode like the spiciest of peppers!"

 

Something about that drone seemed awfully familar to Kale. Despite what she let on, Kale actually didn't remember much about the day up until the encounter with Bowser. Not that she would dare reveal this to a potential enemy of Demacia. She could recall a high pitched voice just like that flying saucer right before things went dark...

 

Bowser landed one good punch on the angel, sending her sliding to the cave's walls.

 

"CHORTLES! A dingus the Aspect is for snacking on a punch held to the last second!" Fawful laughed through the robot.

 

Those food similes.... Kale remembered now. It was a little green monster named Fawful who kidnapped her! But why and who that fiend did so was still blank in her brain.

 

"Reptile! What do you remember!" She demanded.

 

"Huh? When I just punched you into a wall?" She seemed relatively okay after Bowser's powerful punch, so he continued. "Hm... I chased Peach to a strange mountain... Got pummeled by Mario for the hundredth time... chucked into a forest... Dammit! My brain is getting fuzzy!" He stomped the ground in anger.

 

"This creature is clearly an outsider." Kale thought. "But why would he climb up Mount Targon in search of a woman? Hey, did that thing have anything to do with your story?" She pointed at the Fawfulcopter who was trying to sneak away."

 

Bowser noticed the robot for the first time, and he roared with anger. "Some dude named Fawful gave me a mushroom in the middle of a forest! He looks exactly like that flying saucer!"

 

"Let me guess, did you put us in this mess?" He asked.

 

"B-b-badness!" It sputtered. "You two working together... It's worse than a million fist sandwiches!"

 

"Then I guess we will have to team up for now" Kale said with a smug smirk under her helmet

 

"If it means that I get revenge, I'm in." Browser responded.

 

The Fawfulcopter began to panic, floating up and down.

 

"I personally hauled that Aspect over to Cavy Caves, and this is what I get? Ba, you don't a reward when you see it, Kale. You could've join my new regime, but I knew you were too much of a hassle with that silly justice attitude. But too much talk for now! I'd better split like a banana, before you split my precious Fawfulcopter. They aren't a dollar a dime, you now!"

 

The Fawfulcopter quickly flew off into the caves, prompting Bowser and Kale to pursue.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

* * *

After walking around a bit, Kale and Bowser came across boulders that blocked the way.

"Hmp, this is no problem for me!" Browser scoffed, smashing some of the rocks.

Starlow, er, Chippy's voice started to nag the Koopa King, much to his displeasure.

"Hey, do you need me to-"

"No, I'm very good at punching, thank you very much!"

Kayle shook her head. "Looks like I'm stuck with a lunatic until I can find Targon." She groaned.

Later on, the two bumped into a few oversized Goombas. Bowser had fielded big goombas before, but these creatures were much more plump and carried massive lollipops. They also neared no loyalty to their King, charging him on sight.

"Yo, have you forgetting who I am?" He punched back one of the Goombas. It recovered almost immediately and charged once more.

"Those mushrooms are persistent for their... lack of fitness." Kayle commented, flying above a Goomba that tried to jump up from below, but was too heavy. 

Suddenly, a Fawfulcopter flew in to the scene, high above the battle.

"Listen, my friends of chubbiness! The winged one is airborne, most of your attacks will miss like a Toad swatting at a Fighter Fly. She is squishy like the beanut butter, though. If you land a good hit, she's dinner!"

"You dare reveal my abilities, fiend?" Kayle snarled, sending a flaming slash at the machine.

"Eep!" It dodge out of the way. "Unlike that turtle, it seems that Wings can hit out of reach foes. BADNESS!"

Kayle counterattcked a few Goombas that failed to hit her. Surprisingly, her appearance started to become more ethereal, her strikes strengthening as a side effect.

"She is a multi course meal, increasing intensity overtime. I have interest!" The copter flew away. "I will have to prepare accordingly, or my deliciously awful plans will get squished!"

Thankfully, the crazed Goombas were taken care off.

"That madman must have analyzed my body. I don't know him, but he knows everything about me. Very worrisome." Kayle told Bowser. "I wish the best for my fellow Aspects."

Bowser heard a raspberry blown on the inside of his body. "Wish she would at least give a crap about the world, instead of painting it in her image." Some childish voice spoke.

He tensed up. That was not Chippy.

"Hey! Who else is down there!" Bowser demanded.

Everyone went silent instantly. Chippy was the first to speak up. "Oh, sorry about that. When I get really mad, I sound like a completely different person!"

Bowser shook his head in annoyance. "Whatever. I don't have time for stupid voices in my head. I gotta pummel that stupid bug that got me into this mess!"

The Koopa quickly stormed ahead into the cove. Kayle, however, stayed behind to think to herself.

"That was Zoey. No doubt about it. But what is she doing inside that creature's belly, and who is that 'voice' he speaks to? I must get to the bottom of this." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this felt short, because I am really busy with school. I promise that the next chapter will be at the typical length.


End file.
